Hermanos
by Sabaku no Rakna
Summary: Recuerdos del shinobi pelirrojo respecto a la relación con sus hermanos y como llegan a a actualidad: una autentica familia. Dedicado a Gaarakun, puede contener spoilers, quedais avisados n.n Enjoy it!


**Konichiwa Minna-saaaan!! Tamto tiempo que no escribía nada sobre Naruto... pero hace poco se me ocurrió una idea y aki me teneis con este oneshot... dedicado enteramente a mi pelirrojo favorito: Gaara-sama. Espero les guste y si es así, abajo hay un botoncito mu mono que pone GO! y me dejais vuestras impresiones... os dejo con la lectura xD  
**

**HERMANOS**

Era una noche normal en una casa normal de la Aldea de Sunagakure. Tres personas se encontraban viendo la televisión sentadas en el sofá. Una mujer rubia con el cabello recogido en cuatro coletas, un hombre vestido de negro con la cara pintada y un hermoso chico pelirrojo con ojos verde aguamarina. El tiempo transcurría en silencio, ya que los tres hermanos se encontraban concentrados en la película que se desarrollaba en la televisión. Era una de miedo y susto; tanto que en un momento crucial de suspense y terror Temari se aferró al brazo de Gaara, que la miró extrañado de su actitud

- Temari? – el pelirrojo observaba la asustada expresión de su hermana

- Di-dime, Gaara…- la voz temblorosa por el susto que se acababa de pegar

- Te pasa algo? – la chica iba a contestar cuando unas estridentes carcajadas se dejaron oír por toda la habitación

- Jajajaja… no me lo puedo creer… Temari, la kunoichi más fuerte y arrogante de Suna asustada por una película… Pftt Jajajajajaja

Kankouro se sujetaba el vientre de la risa, mientras que la expresión de susto de su hermana fue transformándose en una de ira. Se soltó de Gaara y lentamente estiró su brazo para coger su abanico, que estaba detrás del sofá. El marionetista seguía riendo, ajeno al destino que le esperaba. Gaara, viéndolo venir, cerró los ojos mientras veía un abanico gigante cernirse sobre la cabeza de su hermano mayor. ¡CLONC! El pelirrojo dio un respingo al sentir el golpe pensando "Ufff eso debe doler…" y abrió un ojo al escuchar ruidos extraños. Temari estaba persiguiendo a un Kankouro que se frotaba la cabeza. Corrían por toda la sala, la rubia abanico en ristre.

- Quien es arrogante, maldito travesti?

- A quien llamas travesti, vieja bruja!

- A quien se pasa media hora en el baño maquillándose!

- De esta te acuerdas… encima que te alabo…

- Alabarme? Me has insultado!

- He dicho "La kunoichi mas fuerte y arrogante de Suna". La arrogancia no me parece una mala cualidad, a ti si?

- Grrr, ven aquí, te vas a enterar de lo que es capaz esta arrogante…

- Cógeme si puedes!

Ambos shinobis se perseguían por toda la sala mientras seguían hablando y gritándose; el marionetista experimentado huyendo de la maestra del viento fuera de control, el abanico alzado, amenazante. Gaara observaba la escena con una sonrisa en los labios. Mientras veía pelear a sus hermanos se sentía feliz. Sentía que por fin tenía una verdadera familia y que ya no estaría solo nunca más. Un calorcito agradable nació en su pecho y se extendió por cada fibra de su ser, compensándole por todos esos años de angustia, tristeza, soledad y odio. Había recorrido un largo camino hasta llegar a esa situación y los recuerdos de tal hazaña se le vinieron a la mente mientras miraba a la tele con expresión ensimismada, sin verla realmente.

**Ichiban omoide (primer recuerdo xD) **

Un pequeño pelirrojo estaba sentado en un columpio, abrazando fuertemente su osito de peluche y con las lágrimas y el dolor nublando sus preciosos ojos aguamarina; dos pequeños pozos donde quienquiera que mirara se sentirían atrapados por esa infinita tristeza que emanaba de ellos. Pero nadie parecía darse cuenta de cuan grande era el sufrimiento de ese pequeño. Su mente infantil no podía entender lo que le ocurría y solo se le ocurrían interrogantes… Por que todo el mundo huía cuando le veía? Por que le llamaban monstruo los niños que deberían estar jugando con el? Y sobre todo… Por que su propia familia lo rechazaba y le negaban el calor y el cariño que rogaba a gritos con esa triste y sobrecogedora mirada? Sin poder contenerlas mas dos gruesas lágrimas salieron de sus orbes verdosos, yendo a caer en el arenoso suelo. Después de esas salieron otras, y otras, y muchas mas… llorar era la única forma que tenía el pequeño Gaara de soltar toda su tristeza sin que lo lastimaran más. Por desgracia, todos los porqués que rondaban por su cabecita y atormentaban su joven alma recibirían respuesta una noche de luna llena.

Se encontraba observando la aldea desde su punto más alto cuando se percató de que alguien estaba a su espalda. Esa persona lo atacó pero la arena, reaccionando a su subconsciente, lo protegió. Cuando estaba totalmente asustado y desorientado un remolino de arena se concentró en torno del atacante, cerrándose sobre el y comprimiendo su cuerpo, quebrando sus huesos, hiriéndolo de muerte. La persona que le había atacado se desplomó sobre el suelo, apoyado en una roca y Gaara se acercó para ver quien era; cuando le quitó la máscara entró en shock: era su tío Yashamaru. Hermano de su difunta madre, Yashamaru era el único que se portaba bien con el y podría decirse que le tenía cariño. Cuidaba del pequeño pelirrojo y le enseñaba algo tan importante como el significado del amor… para luego traicionarle de esa forma. Cuando su tío le contó toda la historia y dio su último suspiro, una rabia indescriptible se apoderó de su ser; la arena agitándose inquieta a su alrededor y grabando en su frente un kanji que significaba "amor". Una vez se calmó se pasó los dedos por la ensangrentada frente, delineando el kanji. "Una cruel ironía", pensó Gaara tiempo después, "llevo tatuado en la frente algo que jamás podré sentir excepto de mi para mi mismo". Sus ojos, antes tristes y deseosos de cariño, se convirtieron en dos trozos de hielo frió y asesino que llevó durante toda su vida… hasta que cierto rubio se cruzó en su camino.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Era duro recordar parte de su dura infancia, pero era su pasado y tenía que admitirlo. Dolía pero ya formaba parte del pasado. Los recuerdos se sucedían, pasaban los años y se convirtió en el "Asesino de la Arena" como lo llamaban muchos en Suna. Un chico frío, insensible, que solo se preocupaba de sí mismo, no importándole un comino ni sus propios hermanos, a los que trataba como sirvientes. Y así llegamos al examen de Chuunin que tuvieron que pasar los de la Arena en Konoha, durante el cual conoció al chico que cambiaría su vida: Uzumaki Naruto. Pero antes de eso otra sorpresa: Rock Lee. El recuerdo de su combate en las preliminares le vino a la mente y lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer mismo.

**Niban omoide (segundo recuerdo xD) **

Ese muchacho, Rock Lee, la verdad es que le impresionó muchísimo. Fue el primero, por no decir el único, que le hirió de esa manera, logrando que combatiera en serio. Nunca pensó que encontraría un ninja que no tuviera idea de genjutsu y ninjutsu, pero en Konoha lo encontró: un joven alto y espigado vestido con un mono verde y calentadores naranjas, pelo azabache cortado a lo tazón, cejas espesas y unos ojos negros expresivos y retadores. Su lucha contra el en las preliminares del examen de Chuunin fue muy dura y ambos terminaron malheridos, aunque el que salió mas malparado fue Lee, con su brazo y pierna izquierdos destrozados por la arena de Gaara. Ambos habían llegado al límite de sus fuerzas, habiendo demostrado Lee ser el mejor en taijutsu de entre todos los estudiantes de la promoción. El pelirrojo estaba totalmente dispuesto a matarlo y envió a su arena a hacer su trabajo, cuando un jounin de la Hoja, vestido igual a Lee, detuvo su ataque. Recordaba que dijo algo sobre que el "cejas encrespadas", como le decía Naruto, era su alumno mas apreciado y querido, así que no le iba a permitir que lo matara… pero lo que mas recordaba de esa pelea era la sensación que apareció en su pecho: una mezcla confusa de emociones. Sentía ira por no poder acabar lo que había empezado; sentía envidia de Lee por tener a alguien que lo quisiera tanto y lo protegiera de aquella manera y sentía dolor por no tener alguien así a su lado. Se puso de pie, tambaleante, y se agarró la cabeza con las manos a la altura de las sienes, con una mueca de dolor en el rostro, permaneciendo un único pensamiento en la conciencia del demonio: ira por no haber podido acabar lo empezado. Desapareció en un remolino de arena para aparecer junto a sus hermanos, y a estos no les gusto para nada la mirada que el pelirrojo dirigía hacia Lee. Quien le iba a decir a Gaara que tiempo después acabaría ayudando y salvándole la vida al mismo muchacho que intentó asesinar después del combate… bromas del destino…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Otro recuerdo emerge en la memoria de Gaara con más fuerza que los otros: la pelea con Uzumaki Naruto tras el examen de Chuunin. La misión original de los ninjas de Suna era infiltrarse en Konoha para un ataque a gran escala a la aldea, pero Gaara se les fue de las manos…

**Sanban omoide (tercer recuerdo xD) **

Ya en su combate contra Uchiha Sasuke se empezó a notar un cambio en la actitud del pelirrojo. Algo extraño pasó mientras se encontraba dentro de esa bola de compacta arena llamada "La defensa absoluta". Cuando todo se complicó y se descubrieron los planes de Orochimaru, Gaara huyó hacia el bosque junto con sus hermanos, siendo perseguidos de cerca por Sasuke. Cuando le dio alcance comprobó, horrorizado, cual era la verdadera identidad de Sabaku no Gaara: la mitad de su cuerpo había sufrido una transformación; su brazo y pierna derechos eran de arena y parecían de un mapache, aparte de emerger de la parte trasera del pelirrojo una cola amenazante. Gaara llevaba en su interior a Shukaku, un demonio mapache del desierto que convertía al pelirrojo en un ser inestable emocionalmente por la falta de sueño, ya que carecía de los sellos necesarios para controlar al demonio y, si se dormía o perdía la consciencia el mapache lo controlaría a él. El enfrentamiento terminó con Sasuke agotado por usar demasiadas veces el Chidori, haciendo caso omiso a las advertencias de Kakashi-sensei. Gaara/Shukaku estaba decidido a acabar con cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino y eso es lo que iba a hacer… iba a darle el golpe de gracia al Uchiha, pero el golpe mortal fue detenido por cierto ninja rubio amigo de las travesuras. Sakura y Naruto habían seguido al moreno en su persecución de Gaara, temiendo no llegar a tiempo. Se alegraron cuando pudieron ayudar a su amigo.

Ambos shinobis se enfrentaron con todas sus fuerzas frente a un trastornado Gaara, que progresivamente se iba transformando en el Shukaku. Sakura fue empotrada contra un árbol por una "mano" del Shukaku y perdió la conciencia, lo que aumento la ira y decisión del rubio. El pelirrojo no entendía: por mas golpes que recibiera, Naruto seguía poniéndose en pie, arremetiendo con toda su fuerza contra el. Al preguntarle por que luchaba solo respondió "No dejaré que dañes a aquellos que son importantes para mi". Gaara tuvo otro de esos ataques y se cogía la cabeza, aullando de dolor. Naruto aprovechó para atacar ahora que veía una brecha. Consiguió herirle, pero eso no era suficiente para vencerlo, es mas, se diría que le estaba enojando… llegó un momento en que el pelirrojo se transformó completamente en el mapache, aumentando de tamaño considerablemente. Naruto no tuvo otra opción que invocar a Gamabunta, el jefe de los sapos, para que le echara una manita. Shukaku tomó el control de la situación al caer el pelirrojo en un estado de sueño autoinducido. Ahora la prioridad era despertarlo para que volviera a asumir el control. Con la ayuda del sapo gigante lo consiguió, devolviéndole a Gaara su aspecto original. Ambos estaban agotados y decidieron que el combate debía acabar. Pusieron sus últimas fuerzas en un último ataque y se lanzaron el uno sobre el otro. Se produjo el choque, dejando a ambos chicos malheridos. Cayeron al piso y Gaara no se podía mover, pero veía como Naruto se arrastraba como podía para llegar hasta el. Lo que le dijo en aquel momento caló hondo en su corazón, frío y despiadado, dándole a su vida otro punto de vista. Ver como se esforzaba en proteger a sus amigos, como luchaba sin vacilar ni importarle su condición o la fuerza del oponente, el empeño en ser Hokage para que la gente lo reconociera y respetara… Entonces comprendió la fuente de poder del rubio: amistad y confianza. En ese momento se sintió débil y pequeño, mas aún cuando sus amigos vinieron a rescatarlo, demostrándole así sus lazos. Kankouro y Temari se aparecieron a su lado y, pasando un brazo por sus hombros, se lo llevaron. Mientras sentía los brazos de sus hermanos rodeándole tomó una decisión que le haría un hombre nuevo. Débil incluso hasta para hablar musitó un suave "Lo siento". Sus hermanos creían que hablaba de la misión, pero en realidad se estaba disculpando por como les trató en el pasado; por algo se empieza, ne? Haría como Naruto: intentar ser reconocido por sus propios medios y no mediante el miedo y la intimidación.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

A partir de ahí los recuerdos fueron pasando borrosos y en rápida sucesión: sus intentos por no matar a menos que no fuera necesario, causándole un intenso dolor de cabeza por el enfado del demonio; sus progresos con sus hermanos, hecho que alegraba mucho a ambos muchachos… un recuerdo de hace un tiempo se le apareció claramente: el primer beso que recibía de su hermana. Conforme lo iba recordando sus mejillas adquirían un leve tono carmín.

**Yonban omoide (cuarto recuerdo xD)**

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que Naruto se fue a entrenar con Jiraiya y Gaara era un poco más abierto y menos seco con sus hermanos, pero todavía no se sentía con la suficiente confianza como para tratarles de otro modo… Le habían llamado los del consejo de la aldea para hablar con el y proponerle una cosa: ser Kazekage de Suna. Esta noticia le tomó completamente por sorpresa. Era lógico que el, siendo hijo del anterior Kage, pues tuviera mas posibilidades pero… nunca se imaginó que propondrían como líder de la aldea a alguien a quien ellos consideraban peligroso y una amenaza. Durante el trayecto a casa estuvo dándole vueltas al asunto… en cuanto abrió la puerta sus hermanos se abalanzaron sobre el, preocupados, ya que cuando el consejo llamaba al pelirrojo era para asignarle alguna misión en la que lo pudieran matar, al considerarlo un peligro para la aldea. Gaara, cabizbajo, les contó lo que le habían dicho. Entonces Temari, feliz y contenta, se lanzó a los brazos de Kankouro y le plantó un beso en la mejilla, para luego repetir la acción con Gaara. En cuanto se separó puso cara de susto, ya que era la primera vez que la rubia, en uno de sus ataques, había besado a su hermano Gaara y temían la reacción. El pelirrojo tenía los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa. Lentamente subió su mano hasta posarla donde había recibido el beso de Temari. Se sentía calido… algo se removió dentro de su ser y un tenue rubor coloreaba sus pálidas mejillas. Los mayores observaban a Gaara sin perder detalle de sus movimientos, totalmente anonadados por su reacción: una que no implicara matarlos. Una ligerísima sonrisa, apenas perceptible, se dibujó en los labios del menor mientras se dirigía a su cuarto subiendo las escaleras, aún con la mano en la mejilla. La cara de sus hermanos era un poema…

A partir de ese momento Temari no volvió a besar a Gaara por miedo a la reacción que pudiera tener, aunque tenía que admitir que sentía curiosidad por la primera reacción que tuvo, realmente tímida, nada usual en el… En un principio Gaara pensó que por fin tendría el cariño de una familia y que su corazón anhelaba; calor que sintió cuando su hermana le besó. Conforme pasaban los días y comprobó que lo ocurrido no se repetiría sus ilusiones se rompieron como un frágil cristal.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Avancemos hasta un recuerdo más reciente, exactamente hace seis meses: su lucha con Akatsuki.

**Goban omoide (quinto recuerdo xD)**

Ya llevaba un tiempo como Kage y la verdad es que los aldeanos no tenían nada que reprocharle al líder de la aldea, ya que llevaba las riendas del país de manera eficiente y a sus habitantes no les faltaba de nada. Poco a poco se fue ganando la confianza y respeto de los habitantes de Suna pero, como en todos lados, siempre hay alguien que no le aceptaba, pero no le importaba demasiado… Se encontraba observando la aldea desde su oficina, las luces en las casas, la gente en la calle… cuando le vinieron a la mente las palabras de Naruto aquel día " El sufrimiento de estar solo… no es de este mundo verdad? No se por que… pero entiendo perfectamente como te sientes, duele de verdad. Pero… ahora tengo gente que es importante para mí y no dejare que los hieras. Si lo haces… te detendré ¡aunque tenga que matarte!" y cuando le preguntó por que hacía eso por unos desconocidos solamente le contesto "Mi soledad… aquel infierno… me sacaron de el y han aceptado mi existencia. Son muy importantes para mi… esa es la razón" Ahora comprendía las palabras de Naruto aunque en su día no las entendiese. Gaara había hecho realidad el sueño de Naruto: convertirse en Kage y ser reconocido por su gente. Y el además tenía a sus hermanos… al pensar en ellos una pequeña punzada de dolor le cruzó el corazón. Kankouro y Temari aún le tenían miedo, ya que no se acercaban a el ni le daban las muestras de cariño que se supone dan los hermanos… Estaba muy equivocado y tuvo que pasar algo realmente grave para que se diera cuenta.

Akatsuki estaba haciéndose con todos los Bijuu y el Shukaku era el primero, así que se presentaron dos miembros de la siniestra organización en Sunagakure. Uno de ellos, de nombre Deidara, se infiltró en la aldea con el propósito de llevarse a Gaara, pero no pensó que se lo pondría tan difícil. Una terrible batalla se sucedió en los cielos de la aldea. El rubio Akatsuki, sobre un pájaro enorme hecho de una arcilla especial que llevaba en unas cartucheras a los costados de su cuerpo, huía de Gaara y su arena a duras penas. Deidara enviaba sus figurillas explosivas contra el Kazekage, pero la arena impedía que impactaran en su objetivo; lo estaba pasando mal cuando sacó una figura diferente al resto. La agigantó con su chakra y la mandó sobre la aldea, haciendo explosión en el centro de la misma. El pelirrojo, en un intento por que sus aldeanos no resultaran heridos, utilizó su máximo poder y evito que la explosión llegase a tierra. Deidara aprovechó que Gaara estaba débil para lanzar un potente ataque y dejarle inconsciente. Se lo llevó atado a la cola del extraño pajaro de arcilla.

Cuando despertó se encontraba en una habitación extraña con una estatua mas extraña aún. Poco a poco fueron apareciendo mas personas vestidas igual que Deidara, las cuales se posicionaron en los dedos de esa extraña estatua. Todos a la vez realizaron una serie de sellos y la boca de la estatua se abrió. De ella salió una especie de sustancia azul que lo envolvió y lo elevó varios metros en el aire. Enseguida notó como su cuerpo convulsionaba y parecía que le estuvieran quemando por dentro. De su boca y ojos comenzó a salir la esencia del Shukaku, introduciéndose en la boca del monolito esculpido en la pared rocosa. Pasaban las horas y el tormento continuaba, cada vez se notaba mas cansado y, mientras mas extraían se iban abriendo uno por uno los ojos de la estatua. Solo faltaba uno para abrirse y sentía que se le iba la vida. Cuando el último ojo estuvo abierto Shukaku dejó de salir de su interior y su cuerpo cayó inerte al frío suelo.

En todo el tiempo que pasó inconsciente no podía pensar en nada mas que lo que pudo ser y no fue. En la familia que le hubiera gustado tener, el cariño que le hubiera gustado recibir y dar, los amigos que pudiera haber tenido… se estaba dejando llevar a los brazos de la muerte cuando una voz conocida lo llamaba. "Gaara despierta, no nos puedes hacer esto! Kuso! Por que todo le pasa a él?" Esa voz… era de Naruto… de pronto se sintió un poco mejor y decidió que quería seguir viviendo e intentar que su vida fuera "normal" Abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose la carita sonriente de Naruto y una anciana a su lado, desmayada. Oyó voces de fondo y se levantó con pesadez. Una comisión de los ninjas de Suna había ido a buscarle y estaban celebrando que su Kazekage-sama estaba con bien. Le entristeció no ver allí a sus hermanos, pero pensó que ya hablarían en casa.

Una vez se despidió de Naruto se fue a casa con sus hermanos. Le contaron que Temari se había quedado cuidando a Kankouro, que fue envenenado, e impidiéndole que fuera a buscarle en su estado. Al saber que su hermano, aun herido, quería ir a buscarle algo saltó en su interior. Entró con sus hermanos y lo que pasó no se le olvidará nunca. Temari le abrazó, llorando en su hombro.

- Te-Temari? – la voz de Gaara sonaba insegura

- Gaara! He pasado mucho miedo! Pensé que no te volvería a ver!

- Temari yo… tu… me tienes miedo?

- Miedo? – la rubia se separó de Gaara y le miro a los ojos, esos ojos que antes inspiraban temor ahora daban la sensación de ser los del pequeño Gaara de 6 años – Por que habría de tenerte miedo? Eres mi hermano no?

- Pero… antes si me teníais miedo verdad?

- Bueno, nosotros... - ambos muchachos bajaron la mirada, avergonzados de haber tenido miedo de su propio hermano.

- No pasa nada, es normal, dada la manera en que me comporte con vosotros, no merezco nada… - Estaba por irse cuando su hermana lo volvió a abrazar – que…?

- No digas que no mereces nada por que no es verdad. Somos nosotros los que nos merecemos un castigo

- Vosotros? – el pelirrojo se dio la vuelta y encaró a su hermana

- Por dejarnos llevar por la ira de nuestro padre, por dejarte solo tantos años, temerosos del demonio que guardabas… podrás perdonarnos?

- Yo a vosotros? Sois vosotros los que debeis perdonarme por como os he tratado todos estos años... Entonces, aquella vez que me diste un beso… por que no lo hiciste otra vez? – Temari se sorprendió de lo lastimera que sonaba la voz antes grave y autoritaria del pelirrojo

- Teníamos miedo… miedo de que no nos aceptaras, miedo de tu rechazo

- Yo pensaba que me teníais miedo como antiguamente… Por que no me dijisteis nada? Sabéis que he cambiado, ya no soy ese asesino que mataba a quien le diera la gana… Ahora soy Kazekage, me preocupo por mi pueblo y hasta me llaman para impartir algunas clases en la academia… por que no puedo tener el cariño de mis hermanos? – conforme iba hablando las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus orbes aguamarinas hasta que al fin, dos perladas lágrimas se abrieron paso ante la determinación del pelirrojo por no volver a llorar en su vida. Temari se las secó con cariño.

- El cariño de una familia ya lo tienes… tu también deberías haber dicho algo al respecto sabes?

- Es que yo… también tenía miedo…

- Pues el miedo de todos se acabó. Aquí empieza la nueva vida de Sabaku no Gaara y sus hermanos

Temari abrazó a un cabizbajo Gaara, haciendo que apoyara la cabeza en su hombro. Tímidamente subió los brazos hasta rodear a su hermana, apoyando cada vez más la cabeza en el cuerpo de la rubia. Se desahogó como nunca lo había hecho, mojando el uniforme de su hermana mientras ella se dedicaba a acariciarle las hebras de fuego que componían su cabello. Kankouro miraba la escena enternecido. Cuando se separaron Temari besó la mejilla de Gaara, consiguiendo un tímido sonrojo por su parte, arrancándole una sonrisa a la rubia. El marionetista también abrazó a su hermano y Gaara le susurró un "Gracias" en el oído. Con una sonrisa Kankouro le revolvió el pelo, causando que Gaara se enfadase, diciendo que ya no era un niño, que le respetasen que era el Kazekage. Los mayores prorrumpieron en risas, consiguiendo que una tímida sonrisa apenas visible se dibujara en los labios del pelirrojo.

Desde entonces, todas las mañanas, Temari le daba los buenos días con un beso en la mejilla y Kankouro revolviéndole el cabello. Cuando tenía pesadillas, fruto de todos los años con el Shukaku en su interior y el insomnio permanente durante tanto tiempo, sus hermanos se quedaban a dormir con el y se volvía a quedar dormido mientras su hermana le acariciaba. El también intentaba mostrar más su afecto, pero le costaba horrores. El día que le dio un beso en respuesta al de buenos días a su hermana tuvo que soportar un abrazo asfixiante que casi lo ahoga, tal era la alegría de Temari.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Gaara volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó sonidos extraños a ambos lados de su cabeza. Parpadeo un par de veces para salir de aquella ensoñación en la que se había sumergido y giró la cabeza a uno y otro lado para ver de qué se trataba. Temari y Kankouro estaban dormidos y las respiraciones de ambos en su oído era lo que había escuchado. Ambos estaban con la cabeza en el hombro de su hermano, uno en cada lado, durmiendo placidamente. Temari aun sostenía su abanico y a Kankouro se le notaba el chichón en la cabeza. Si ya estaban dormidos… tanto había estado desconectado que no se había dado cuenta de nada? Con cuidado se levantó para no despertarles, cargando a su hermana en brazos y haciendo que la arena llevara a su hermano delante suya. Subió las escaleras lentamente y depositó a Temari en su cama. Se quedó un rato viéndola dormir. Le deshizo las coletas para que no le molestaran y le mesó el cabello con los dedos. Una idea le vino a la mente. Hizo que la arena dejase a Kankouro en la cama también y el fue corriendo a por su pijama. Se lo puso y regresó al cuarto de su hermana, tumbándose entre los dos mayores. Pasó un brazo por los hombros de cada uno y los atrajo hacia sí. Temari y Kankouro se despertaron en medio de la noche y se extrañaron de estar durmiendo en una cama, ya que lo último que recordaban era que se habían quedado dormidos apoyados en su hermano menor. Al mirar al pelirrojo una sonrisa se adueñó de sus caras: Gaara estaba abrazado a sus dos hermanos y con una hermosa sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro. Se miraron y asintieron en silencio. Ambos se abrazaron al cuerpo de su hermano pequeño y, dándole un beso cada uno en cada mejilla y así se quedaron dormidos. Gaara ensanchó su sonrisa; soñaba que al fin formaba una familia junto a sus hermanos, sueño que se había hecho una completa realidad.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Yata!! Espero que les haya gustado y me dejan review, Onegaishimasu (Rakna hace una reverencia) Me apetecía hacer un fic de Gaara y aki ta n.n lo A-DO-RO (apachurrando un peluche de Gaara con calabaza y todo jiji) Ja ne minna-san**

**Sabaku no Rakna  
**


End file.
